


Quitters

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: Chris and reader discuss their horrible (and their lack of) sex life so reader decides to change it all by going down on him.“Relax, Evans,” You undid the drawstrings of his sweatpants before glancing up at him. “Just think of it as a friend going down on another friend. Totally casual.”





	Quitters

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my stuff from tumblr. Enjoy :) x

The sounds of feet padding across the hallway toward the bedroom reached your ears, and two seconds later Chris was entering with a six pack of beer and balancing a box of pizza on the open palm of his hand.

“I’m going to strangle you if you get anything on my comforter.” Chris warned as he put the six pack on the bed, carefully maneuvering around his side of the bed to place the box carefully on the nightstand.

You made a dismissive sound in the back of your throat, scrambling to sit up with your back against the fluffed up pillow. As you made yourself comfortable, Chris had settled himself right next to you and slid a piece onto a paper plate, handing it to you with a warning glare.

“I won’t stain anything, relax.” You huffed with a roll of your eyes, snatching the plate from his reluctant hold to pull closer to your chest.

“That’s what you said last time when you spilled noodles on my covers.” Chris grumbled, mirroring your position as he leaned against the headboard. “That shit didn’t wash out so I had to buy new ones.”

You supressed a giggle, biting into your food.

“Good, it was time for new ones anyway. What with all the questionable stains and everything.” You were kidding, of course. Chris was nothing but a clean freak but the look on his face was worth it, even though he reached forward to smack your arm. “Ouch!”

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, freak.” He reprimanded like a mother hen, making you giggle loudly. “Choose a movie, will ya’?”

It took longer than you’d intended to choose a movie, scrolling genre after genre through Netflix as Chris chided with his occasional complaint about a certain film. After four arguments, you finally threatened to rub tomato sauce all over his bed if he didn’t shut his mouth. It definitely did its job, for he shut up rather quickly and kept it like that even though you decided to watch Friends With Benefits. It was too good of a movie, and Mila Kunis wasn’t bad to look at.

Once you’d devoured your food, you sunk down on the bed with a happy sigh. Chris turned on his side, placing his head on the open palm of his hand as he leaned forward with the help of his elbow. You glanced quickly at him, quirking an eyebrow as you noticed the troubled look on his face.

“You okay there?” You asked, pulling him from his thoughts as he huffed out a laugh.

“Man, I haven’t gotten laid in forever.” He gestured to the TV at the end of the bed mounted on the wall, where Mila was currently doing some questionable things to Justin. You raised your eyebrows in amusement before turning to the topic at hand.

“You? Really?” You couldn’t help but sound disbelieving, finding it hard to believe that a man like Chris couldn’t score whatever girl he wanted. Women were dropping like flies at his feet, you’d seen it first-hand and online, reading some very, very disturbing comments.

That’s probably why the media had a hard time believing you two were only friends. Very good friends at that. They probably found it hard to believe that you weren’t falling for Chris’ ridiculous shoulder to waist ratio, his quirky laugh or his incredibly charming looks. Chris was a catch, that was for sure. But somewhere between you dating questionable men and Chris having gone through two girlfriends, you just didn’t see anything happen between you. You were happy with just having your occasional movie night in his bed with take out and Dodger sleeping by your feet.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chris replied in confusion and it almost made you roll your eyes. Almost.

How could your best friend be so dense?

“Well, for starters..” You lowered the volume of the movie when you realized that this was probably gonna turn into one of those long talks you always ended up having. “I find it hard to believe there are no takers when you’re walking around looking like that.”

Chris laughed, reaching behind him to get at his beer before taking a generous swig of it. You watched as his throat worked, suddenly feeling parched as he swallowed and reached back to place the now empty bottle on his nightstand.

“And what about you, huh?” He flicked your arm with a teasing smile, and you couldn’t help but notice the slight flush of his cheeks. He wasn’t good at receiving compliments, or maybe he was feeling the effects of the beer. “You’ve had so many failed dates I’m starting to lose track of them.”

You gasped in mock offense, reaching your hand out to give his bulging arm a punch. He barely flinched but he did pull back slightly as he lost balance from laughing too loudly at his joke. Dodger raised his head from where he was lounging on his bed a few feet from where you sat.

“The dates I do end up taking home just sticks it inside and comes within two minutes.” You snorted unattractively and it made Chris grin. “That hardly gives me time to do anything, does it?”

Chris laughs, leaning too far so he ends up on his very muscular back. He turns his head so he can get a look at you, and you marvel at how blue his eyes look.

“I don’t blame those poor fellas. I’d blast within two minutes if I had the chance, too.” He said casually and you almost let your mouth drop open.

But you caught yourself at the last second, ignoring the heavy thumping of your heart as you shot him a smirk.

“Yeah, that’s because you have the stamina of a thirteen year old, Evans.”

He laughs, clearly not expecting your response as he arches his head back onto the pillow and squints his eyes closed. Your eyes trail the long arch of his throat, taking in the bulging where his veins pop. The sight alone makes your mouth race faster than your mind can catch up.

“You wanna test that theory out?” You asked, not thinking about how incredibly awkward it could get if he were to react differently than you were hoping.

Dread suddenly filled your stomach as Chris calmed down, turning his head to gaze at you. He was confused, you could easily tell by the small wrinkle between his bushy eyebrows.

“What theory?” He said but you knew that he was very much aware of what you were implying, watching his cheeks flush and his pupils dilate. You sat up, ignoring the tugging in your abdomen as you heaved the covers back from both your body and his. “Wait, what? _Now?_ ”

You smiled at him, noticing how he easily let his legs fall open so you could settle between the V of them. He definitely wanted this and you thanked your lucky stars that he wasn’t running out the door by now.

“Relax, Evans,” You undid the drawstrings of his sweatpants before glancing up at him. “Just think of it as a friend going down on another friend. Totally casual.”

Chris let out a breath through his mouth, eyebrows so far up his forehead as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. And you didn’t even blame him, because who knew you’d have the balls to suggest giving your best friend of three years a blowjob so casually? Watching Friends With Benefits just made it all so much more ironic. 

You were just about to yank his sweatpants down when he suddenly stopped you by grabbing your hands. His palm were slick with sweat and you glanced up at him, suddenly worried that you’d gone too far and this isn’t at all what he wanted. But he was looking at you like he was ready to devour you, all humor gone as he stared at you with nothing but heat and admiration. It made your insides twist and turn in ways they never had before.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, voice sounding rougher than it had been a minute earlier. “I’m not.. I’m not against this at all. But I don’t want you to feel forced, either.”

You almost laughed at that, because here you were, about to blow your best friend. A fantasy you’d entertained for years, and now it was actually happening.

“Do you need to feel between my legs, Evans?” You huffed out a laugh, but you sounded more turned on than amused. “I want this, believe me.”

He groaned like he was in pain, tugging on your hands so you climbed up on your knees. It didn’t occur to you what his intentions were until you were halfway from meeting his lips, sucking in a breath through your nostrils as he immediately pried your lips open, tongue tasting yours like a deprived man.

“Shit…” He gasped out against your lips, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. Still, he continued to claim your lips like he’d done it so many times before, leaving you breathless both physically and mentally.

“Okay, wait…” You let out a giggle as you pulled back, taking in his dazed expression; Thinking that you weren’t looking any differently than he was. You couldn’t help but press a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, heart squeezing when he responded by puckering his lips. “Lay back, you big idiot.”

Chris huffed out a laugh, falling back on the mattress with his arms spawled out by his sides. You sat back on your haunches and hooked your fingers to yank his sweatpants and underwear down in one go, just down enough to free him of his confines. You tried not to look too eager as you took the sight in, the curve of his impressive length made you throb and you quickly glanced up to find the man himself staring down at you.

“Show me those skills, then.” He sounded breathless, but the teasing smile playing on his lips did it for you as you wrapped your delicate fingers around his cock, pulling back his foreskin to reveal his head glistening with fluid.

“Asshole,” You grumbled, ignoring his laughter above you as you angled his length towards you, seperating your lips as you slid him in, little by little.

It had been some time since you’d gone down on someone, mostly because the ones you’d dated had - as mentioned - blown their loads before you’d gotten far or proven to be disgusting creatures that you didn’t even think of going near their genitalia with your mouth. Chris tasted differently though. Salty, musky and it made your mouth salivate as you tightened your lips around his shaft, pulling backwards to coat half his length in your saliva.

The long approving groan escaping Chris’ lips made you preen with pride and you immediately dipped your head back to take even more of him in, gagging when he nudged the back of your throat. Your eyes teared up as you flattened your tongue, pulling back with a suction that had Chris buck his hips so he could bury himself into your mouth. You flattened your palms on either side of his hips in an attempt to calm him down, holding him in place as you shook your head gently to get him back in your throat.

“ _Fuuuuuck…_ ” He was making all sorts of noises and it made you throb between your legs, completely ruining your panties as you spread your knees further apart where they had dug into the mattress.

You frowned as you pulled back, letting his cock go with a crude pop. Chris was heaving breaths in and you couldn’t help but grin as you situated yourself more comfortably on your stomach, taking him in your hand to jack him off.

It almost seemed impossible for him to grow, but he proved you wrong as he hardened even further in your hold, hips thrusting gently so he could fuck the ring you’d created with your thumb and forefinger.

“I’m starting to understand those guys,” He hissed out the S, head thunking back onto the pillow as he arched his back into a sinful bow. You couldn’t help but moan as tears fell, rolling down your cheeks as he continued to push your limits, nudging the back of your throat until it had you gagging embarrassingly.

You fell back, jacking off whatever you didn’t fit in your mouth, revelling in the sight of Chris’ pinched shut eyes and his lips open in a sinful ‘O’ as he moaned all sorts of curse words, some more obscene than others.

It boosted your ego immensely, so when he started heaving heavy breaths, you only quickened your pace.

“Yeah, fuck… _Take it_. Just like that.” He was rambling, lost in pleasure as he buried his rough fingers into your hair to grab a generous amount of it. Your moans only sent vibrations down his cock, making him growl as he started guiding your head down to take his length as far as you could. “My good girl, aren’t you? Taking me so well. So.. Well.”

Your eyes watered, but you were determined to stay down for as long as you could just so you could hear him talk like a delirious man.

“I’m close, baby.” He warned, letting go of your hair to grip the sheets by his sides in tight holds. “Close, so close.”

You moaned in affirmation, pulling back to suck in air before going down again. Chris let out a loud groan, back arching obscenely as he spewed out whatever cuss word he could find in his muddled brain, shooting so hard into your mouth that you had to pull back, pursing your lips tightly around his head so you could milk him for all he was worth.

It was only when he’d comfortable settled back in bed, chest heaving and cock softening in your mouth that you swallowed his load, cleaning him as best as you could with your tongue before sitting up. You pulled his underwear and sweatpants up to where they’d previously been, mindful of his sensitive shaft.

Chris let out a laugh, covering his flushed face with both his hands before groaning into them. You couldn’t help but smile when he removed his hands to reveal his face.

“Did you really just…?” He trailed off and you grinned.

“Spitters are quitters, Evans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
